Orphinated Assassin
by NessieObsessed
Summary: Logan had the best life in the world. he comes from money and smarts. but one afternoon will change his life forever. would you ever kill a friend for your next meal? HELP RAISE AWARENESS FOR THE INVISABLE CHILDREN!
1. Chapter 1

Orphinated assassin chapter 1.

I disclaimed that I own nothing.

A/n hi all! Im back and in full force this time! I've got a bunch of btr stories coming your way and I hope you love them this is one of my oc stories which most have them I just don't tell you lol. Alright well enough with the housekeeping lets get to the story!

LPOV:

I walked into the gym where Rosie rehearsed for dance and gymnastics. I pulled open the door and stepped onto the sparkly carpets that signified this was a building filled with girls. I looked over to see my little Rosie on the balance beam. All 3 foot 5, 64 pounds of determination. Her dark curls were tied up into a pony tail. Her bright red shiny leotard gleamed as she leaned to do a back walkover. Her dark brown eyes caught my dazzling green ones and she caught her breath as she fell off the beam and onto the purple shiny mats. Coach Kristen ran up to her saw that she was ok and walked up to me.

"Logan, you know you're supposed to wait outside until AFTER 4 right?" I smiled my crooked smile and hoped she wouldn't get to mad.

"Can you blame a guy for wanting to be a good big brother?" I said batting my eyes. She hit my shoulder jokingly, as Rosie ran into my arms.

"LOGIE!" she screamed as she kissed my cheek.

"Hey squirt lookin great out there! Im gonna have to be taking a baseball bat to guys soon aren't I Rosie?" she laughed and covered her face which muffled her childish giggle.

"Rosalina? Why don't you go get changed I have to talk to your brother for a second." She nodded and ran I turned my head over to Kristen to see what she was going to say.

"This is more something for your parents to be hearing but I understand that it's Wednesday and it's your pick up day but I just couldn't hold it in any longer!" I looked at her quizzically. "Logan, your little sister has been invited to a national invitational competition for ages 7 to 10!" I didn't know what half those words meant but apparently Rosie did because she came running out of the dressing room wearing half a shirt and no pants, her curls in disarray.

"I'm GOING!" she said in dismay while being astounded.

"WOW okay… time for this 10 year old to finish putting her clothes on!" I laughed out as I threw her over my shoulder like an awkward noodle and walked with her to the dressing room. I helped her dress.

"Hun im so happy for you!" I said with an ecstatic face. "What did you get accepted to?" I asked in a confused voice.

"Silly Logie!" she said while giving me a V8 slap to the noggin. "It's a weally! Big gymnastics competition!" I nodded finally making sense of this. "Mommy gonna be so proud! She's wanted this for like ever! Daddy said if I got accepted that I could get the new I phone!"

"Ha ha ya maybe you wont keep steeling mine! By the way, I want it back ive missed it since 2 and I want it back." I said with a seriously smiling face.

"FINE!" she gushed as we walked out of the room. She shuffled a few things around in her bag and handed me my phone. We herded out to my Ferrari I got last year for my 16th birthday. As soon as we got in the car Rosie threw up her arms and screamed,

"Pump up the jams!" I laughed as a new big time rush song came on the radio. Rosie was infatuated with these guys. Then she started on her normal rant,

"Omg I love this song I know every word!-" but she wont sing it she just keeps talking through the entire song, "- yano someday im going to marry Kendall, wait no but then James will be so sad, plus who could wake up to those eyebrows every morning, so James it is! Wait but then there's jet and he is like a Kendall with your hair and James's abs! Wait that reminds me too much of you…. But oh no! Carlos will be so sad if I don't pick him because he's such a kidder a littler stupid but he's so funny! Oh well ill just take them all!" at this point the song was long over and we had already pulled into her favorite place in the entire world except out discrete attic fort.

"Barnes and Nobel! But mommy said ive reached my book limit for the month?" she asked, such a smart girl.

"I think we can make an exception" I said as she darted into the store the sales associates knowing her by nickname. She ran straight to Romeo and Juliet. I rolled my eyes and grabbed the book from her hands.

"You've read this a thousand times and ripped through 2 copies! They had dreams you know!" I said with a funny sarcastic tone. She laughed, but I was serious and she could tell. She gave me the puppy face and I instantly melted… NO Logan you need to stand up to those giant and adorable big brown eyes.

"Fine!"

"Yay!" She squealed with glee, "and this one has an authors note from Rocque, he's a college professor from Yale! He teaches English literature." I looked over to her interested to what she was saying. This was normal for me, her using gigantic words, but for the passers by they thought they were going crazy or she had a growth impairment. We walked over to the register while she was babbling something about secretes hidden in the book.

"She won't know if I use my card and not yours." I said with a sneaky smile. I turned to see Scarlett standing at the counter.

"Hey Logan! Hi there Rosie!" Scarlett was my former girlfriend. After a while we realized that we were more like best friends than a couple. We exchanged puns about Romeo and Juliet to make Rosie laugh and we left.

In the car we just popped on the radio and sang the whole way home my mom was a former singer and my dad was a doctor. So we had brains and talent. I pulled into my car park in the garage of a large white Victorian mansion with 18 rooms. More than necesecary in my opinion, but my mom insisted we stay in an old fashion house, and picked up Rosie's gym bag and headed for the house. I went to grab my key to open the door when Rosie pulled onto my arm.

"Logan don't go in there…." She said with a serious blank stare. Then it clicked seizure she doesn't know where she is. I dropped the bag and turned to Rosalina.

"Alright Rosie raise both your arms." I said in a nervous voice. She had epilepsy.

"Logan im not having a seizure, I can talk fine, I just don't want to go in there im scared for some reason." I got up and grabbed the gym bag.

"Rosie it's all in your head why don't we go inside and ill make us some hot coca. Hun". I tuned the knob to the door and she pulled my arm and screamed,

"DON'T GO IN THERE LOGAN!"

"Rosie would you quit it?" I said as I went through the door with her clinging to my arm. I turned into my living room to see my parents lying on the floor… their lifeless bodies limp. Not even a chance for them to close their eyes in forever peace.

A/N alright so that's the first chapter… how was it? I used one oc and I think im using one other for important characters but Logan is the main character don't worry the whole story doesn't revolve around Rosalina. I don't know to continue unless you review! Alicia you are involved in like well next chapter.


	2. creepy man in the woods

Orphinated assassin 2:

AN WOW you guys LOVE this story dontcha? If you like this you will also love my other story, determination and love, witch is a brother sister thing between Kendall and Katie. I disclame that I own nothing.

LPOV:

I opened my mouth in shock as Rosie started to cry. I picked her up and covered her eyes while running up stairs. I never did take time to see my face but im not sure I ever wanted to. I set Rosie in her room and started to empty her gym bag.

"Logan what are you doing?" she asked through sobs.

"Were getting out of here Rosalina," I said knowing that we were next "was going to go somewhere safe, I promise. Now pack clothes that you can wear in layers and a few of your favorite things." I said trying not to cry myself knowing I had to stay strong for her.

"But Logan, I don't want to go. I want it to be normal." Hearing this ripped me apart. Being older I remember a time where we were barley scraping by. But Rosalina had no clue.

"Im so sorry Rosalina, just please do what I say." She nodded and started to pack her things into her luckily over sized gym bag. I ran into my room and grabbed what I needed. Besides clothes that were functional, I grabbed several things. Two things to be precise. 1, a picture of my parents, me when I was 13 and Rosalina when she was about 6. We were camping in the woods and I was 2 seconds away from accidentally swinging my smore marshmallows into my mom and baby sisters hair. I also grabbed my notebook. Which was an all purpose notebook, I usually used it to write songs. I always wanted to be a singer like my mom. I paused and thought about her long bronze curls that bounced when she laughed. Her laugh lines there because she couldn't stop smiling from her love for her family. Her piercing emerald eyes. Given to my sister. I then thought about how lifeless they now were… I had to cut myself off there or I don't know where I would go. Speaking of which I have no idea where to go…. Im not letting little Rosalina end up in the system…. Not over my dead body. I looked down at the picture as I zipped up the bag…. I knew we weren't going out the front door so Rosalina walked into my room with a tear streaked face. It had no happiness left to it. I zipped my duffle bag.

"Rosie to go grab the tent from the garage, and put it in the trunk. Were gonna go camping like old times." She nodded and I stopped her and got down to her level. I looked into her eyes for a while and then hugged her.

"Its going to be ok…what ever happens… it's supposed to happen." She nodded and proceeded to do what she was told. I ran through the back and threw our bags into the car. Rosalina not only got the tent, but she kept up where my brain was lacking and had sleeping bags and the rest of the camping supplies I grabbed smores stuff and food that we could need for a while. added it… she hopped into the passengers side. (Let's just pretend that that's legal in California.) I then remembered something that my dad told me

FLASHBACK!

"Logan could you come here for a second?" my dad called through the intercom 2 days after my 15th birthday.

"COMINGGGGGG!" I yelled like any normal teenager. As I ran through the house to meet him. He was in his office standing in front of his prized painting that we were told never to touch.

"Wha-"I was cut off my dad holding up a finger and silencing me. He walked over to the painting and pulled it open there was a lock that looked like it belonged on a bank safe. He entered some numbers and that's when I realized that it WAS a bank safe. It had stacks of money in it.  
>"Son I need to show you this because if anything happens to us, I need you to take this money and leve with your sister. You understand son?" I nodded and replied with a<p>

"Yes sir!" he nodded while sitting at his desk and looking at me.

"What would happen to you dad? I mean everyone loves you?" he looked at me.

"Correction son… about 10 years back, I made some enemies. Everyone loves me as Tyler Mitchell….. Not too many loved me as Tucker Henderson. I was a bad person."

END FLASHBACK!

After that I researched this Tucker Henderson and sure enough he was part of the California gang system. Tucker changed his name and disappeared when his lover became pregnant with their first son. No one knew about Rosalina which gave me some comphort. After grabbing the cash that was in the safe I headed out to the car and began driving. No one talked and the radio was silent the entire drive. We just drove in silence until we got to the opening for the park and just drove up into the woods. She helped me unpack. She started laughing randomly. And I didn't ask why I just joined in. it felt good to laugh. After all that's happened it was good to laugh. There was then a rustling in the leaves and a man popped out of the trees to see us.

"Well hello there." He said in a happy tone. He didn't seem like a bad person but I could tell there was an eerie tone to this man.

"Hello sir." This was the first words I heard Rosalina say in over an hour. That was uncommon.

"Are you two lost?" he asked in the bitter sweet tone he had.

"No sir… were just going to be camping… for a while." He nodded his head a firm nod.

"Son may I please speak to you in private?" he asked. I looked over to Rosalina as she was a better judge of character than I was.

"Can I Rosie?" she nodded and said.

"Sure. Ill start a fire." I nodded and walked with the man enough distance where Rosalina wouldn't hear us.

"Do you to kids need a place to stay?" he asked.

"We don't have a home if that's what you're asking. But we have a place to stay."

"Alright. Don't get on the defensive boy I was just wonderin. I have a… what would you call it….-"he said pondering to find the right word. "- orphanage that's low radar. I specialize in…. "Taking care" of the people that "took care" or your parents. Picking up what im saying."

"So you're an orphanage for kids who want to get revenge on who killed there parents."

"Smart boy…. Say you two got a name?" he asked. I got nervous and answered anxiously.

"Im Logan, and that's Rosalina." I said gesturing to where Rosalina was I did not want him calling her Rosie.

"Last name?" he asked more intrigued. I had to ponder this for a minute… what would make this man want to take us in. I mean if he did Rosie would be safe and I could catch those bastards.

"Well boy?" he asked after a few minutes of me thinking.

"Henderson…" I answered powerfully. He caught his breath.

"Henderson? Like as in your father was-"

"Tucker Henderson sir."

"Well well well…. If you kill as good as your father we could be in business."

"You promise no harm will come to my Rosalina?"

"none." He answered sketchily.

"You have a deal." I said shaking his hand firmly. This was a good thing… I think…..

AN

Sooo what do you think? Reviews make me update faster. Who the hell is this dude! Do you like my story? Should the next chapter be rosies pov on the story so far? DO YOU LIKE THE STORY!

Love always

katy


	3. rosie's pov give her, her time

Orphinated Assassin chapter 3.

AN hey guys I just thought I would re-do the first 2 chapters but it would be through Rosalina's point of view. Now not everything is going to be the same so don't get mad at me! Its rough ik but I know a lot of people like this story so im happy to write it! Speaking of witch I have another story I recently started called determination and love its about Katie and Kendall its rated M for prostitution. I promise I wont make it very bad after all I am only 14… I may updrade this to m at somepoint…. Im not sure what will happen between future charecters yet? Smut? Idk! Anyway im rambling so on with ROSALINA's chapter!

Ps. Seriousally guys… 2 reviews last chapter… it takes me long to update unless you review. Oh and pss LOVE YOU Scarlett….. I think youll love this chapter. Oh and I own nothing but the story line im serious its mine….

RPOV: from the top

"Alright Rosalina you just gotta do a back walk over on beam and your done!" beamed coach Kristen. I mounted the beam in a way that would be elegant to an 18 year old who had been doing gymnastics since she was three. Now ive always have been the best at what I do. I don't understand people who aren't intelegent or perfectionests. My mom tells me im a prodigy or something but I say im normal and there just idiodts. I leaded back to go into my walk over dismount. And then my emerald green eyes locked into place to focus on the chocolate ones I memorized and knew too well.

"Logan!" I breathed quietly. But as I said this I lost my footing and fell onto my purple mats under me. Ow a beam in the stomach never feels good.

"Are you ok Rosalina?" she asked I nodded and stood up through the pain and ran over to my brother.

"LOGIE!" I screamed and ran into his arms.

"Hey squirt lookin great out there! Im gonna have to be taking a baseball bat to guys soon aren't I Rosie?" I laughed at his foolishness for I didn't like anyone but my future husbands James Kendall Jett and Carlos.

"Rosalina? Why don't you go get changed I have to talk to your brother for a second." Kristen asked me and I nodded and glided over to my dressing room. I got undressed, and had my shirt half on when I realized she was *trying* to talk to Logan about the national all-stars comitition in New York City! I ran out of the dressing room and screamed

"IM GOING!" Logan looked incredibly confused which I had already guessed.

"WOW okay… time for this 10 years old to finish putting her clothes on!" he said while laughing as he scooped me up and throwing me over his shoulder like a rag doll. I laughed and he set me down.

"Im so happy for you!" he giggled. Then he put on a confused face and asked. "What are you going to?" I gave him a v8 slap to his head and explained.  
>"It's a really big gymnastics compition!" he nodded his head, his mouth in an o. I continued talking through his ignorance.<p>

"Mommy gonna be so proud! She's wanted this for like ever! Daddy said if I got accepted that I could get the new I phone!" he chuckled.

"Ha ha ya maybe you wont keep steeling mine! By the way, I want it back ive missed it since 2 and I want it back." He said trying but failing to be serious. But I just groaned, I stopped and stuck a hand into my gym bag and shuffled around. I pulled out his I phone and handed it to him.

We walked out to his Ferrari which he got last year when he turned 16. Personally I don't see why I can't drive. I mean I have the knowledge. And the gymnast's legs for it…. Logan made me swear to never tell mom and dad but sometimes he took me into a parking lot late at night while they were asleep and I would drive on his lap. Its sooo much fun. I hopped into the passenger seat which has my "princess" booster seat which I made sure is not visible from the outside. I threw up my arms in excitement and yelled.

"PUMP UP THE JAMS!" he laughed and turned on the radio. It was the new song called "boyfriend" by my future husbands. Otherwise known as big time rush. I started on my normal tangent on how I love big time rush.

"Omg I love this song I know every word! yano someday im going to marry Kendall, wait no but then James will be so sad, plus who could wake up to those eyebrows every morning, so James it is! Wait but then there's Jett and he is like a Kendall with your hair and James's abs! Wait that reminds me too much of you…. But oh no! Carlos will be so sad if I don't pick him because he's such a kidder a littler stupid but he's so funny! Oh well ill just take them all!"

I was so busy rambling that I didn't even realize that we were at.

"Barnes and Nobel! But mommy said ive reached my book limit for the month?" he laughed at my realization, but nevertheless we walked in and I high fived some of my best friends and favorite employees. I ran right over to the new editions of Romeo and Juliet. But just as fast as I picked it up Logan snatched it out of my hands.

"You've read this a thousand times and ripped through 2 copies! They had dreams you know!" he said the last part sarcastically. And he was inaccurate for the most part. ive read it 1001 times and ive ripped through 4 copies. I doped other people into letting me get more of them. I love the book and I would never do anything to intentionally hurt it. I gave him my cutest puppy dog eyes and he slowly but surely melted

"Fine!" he yelped and then I started another rant.

"And this one has an authors note from Rocque, he's a college professor from Yale! He teaches English literature."

As we walked over to the counter. Scarlett and Logan started to chat. Scarlett and Logan

Are former boy friend and girlfriend… they say that they broke up because they only wanted to be friends. But I wasn't stupid I knew all about them. There dying love. They only split up because Scarlett doesn't come from a wealthy family like us. She hated that he bought everything and that she couldn't supply back. He said he didn't care multiple times…. She never listened. So here they are… just friends. Haha they were more than "friends" the last I remember.

FLASHBACK (this is a funny one!) (She's only8 at this point. Scarlett and Logan are 15)

"OH YA LOGAN! GOD I LOVE YOU LOGAN! KEEP GOING!" I heard scarlet's familiar voice yell into the house. They were in logins room and there both screaming and there out of breath. The freshmen were yelling naughty words at each other and I didn't know why.

"Scarlett! SCARLETT!" I heard my brother yell. Then I heard some panting. I got scared so I knocked on the door. As soon as they heard this noise I hears rustling, and then I heard logins lamp break. After about 5 minutes Logan opened the door.

"Hey kiddo! When did you get home?" he asked while doing the guilty move of putting his hand behind his head to scratch it.

"Cassie had to eat dinner so I decided to come home….-"I said. "Are you two ok? I heard you guys yelling." Scarlet's eyes widened.

"What? No hunny were just playing cards, see?" he gestured to the game of cards they were playing on his coffee table.

TIME SKIP TO DINNER

"So what did you guys do today?" logins mom asked all of us.

"Well I went over to cassie's house!" I said she smiled and turned to the boyfriend and girlfriend.

"We just hung out here." Then I thought about the card game. Mommy loved cards!

"Oh and they played cards mommy! I know how you love playing cards with me." Scarlett looked ancey.

"Really what did you two play? Would I know it." Logan went to open his mouth but I answered first.

"It was something really intense because Logan made Scarlett scream she loved him, and then Logan started screami…." I was cut off by logins hand over my mouth.

"We played UNO" he said with his hand still over my mouth. For the rest of dinner we talked about everything BUT cards.

END FLASHBACK!

That night Logan brought me on a star walk and that's when I had…. "The talk". So ya they so weren't "just friends". They belong together. We headed out to the car. Sang songs the WHOLE way home. I loved our giant white house. It had character and was comphorting. Don't tell Logan though hell have a fit. Logan parked his car in the car park, and headed to the house. I got a sudden twinge of fear and terror. It wasn't the same house anymore I suddenly felt like I was about to enter hell.

"Logan doesn't go in there…." I said with a blank face in warning. He looked me over then started freaking out.

"Alright Rosie raise both your arms slowly." Oh great he thought I was having a seizure. I have had epilepsy since I was born.

FLASHBACK from logins point of view…. You'll see why I can't do Rosalina's.

I walked out to the backyard to see Rosie and her friends whacking some cartoon character which had been replicated out of paper mashay. Rosie took her first swing as I set down a pitcher of lemonade next to her. She looked so cute…. All newly 7 and cute. She swung hard as my dad lifted the piñata rope up so she would miss it.

"DADDY! That's cheating!" he laughed.

"Okay okay!" he tied the rope to a nearby tree branch and joined the other parents in the front yard knowing I could keep a hold on things.

"Alright Rosie take another swing!" I yelled as she lifted her arms to swing, she feel on the ground and started convulsing.

"Rosie!" I yelled as I ran over to her. She wouldn't stop and her eyes we rolling back in her head.

"DAD! MOM! GET OVER HERE! Rosie's HURT!" my mom and dad came running.

"Logan call 911!" my mom said urgently as my dad held my little defenseless baby sister. Later after she was found to be ok…. I found out that she had epilepsy.

ENDFLASHBACK

"Logan im not having a seizure, I can talk fine, I just don't want to go in there im scared for some reason." he got up and grabbed my gym bag. I couldn't let this happen!

"DON'T GO IN THERE LOGAN!"

"Rosie! Would you quit it?" Logan said slightly annoyed I clung to him as he barreled through the door. I turned into my living room to see my parents lying on the floor… their lifeless bodies limp. Not even a chance for them to close their eyes in forever peace.

Think im ending it there? Not quite…. Ill explain at the end.

I started bawling my eyes out as Logan picked me up and ran upstairs.

"Logan what are you doing?" I asked as he was unloading my gym bag.

"Were getting out of here Rosalina,"

"But Logan, I don't want to go. I want it to be normal."

"Im so sorry Rosalina, just please do what I say." He asked in a pleading voice. I nodded and packed giving in, a few of my favorite things…. Knowing we wouldn't be coming back. I refused to let myself think about what I was leaving behind. I packed gymnastics medals… and my new copy of Romeo and Juliet. As well as pictures and various things that were important to me. I walked over into loge's room and saw him staring at a picture of Logan "accidentally" getting marshmallow in mom and I's hair.

YET ANOTHER FLASHBACK!

"Logan can you please make me a smore." I asked picking at my incinerated marshmallow. He laughed.

"Sure" he said as he put a marshmallow on his "non-burnt to a crisp" stick. Overrated…. Burnt was sooo going to become the next fad. We talked for a bit, when my dad just had to get a picture. At that moment Logan turned and smiled as he smushed my smore in my and my mom's hair….

Later that night we were in our tent stargazing when Logan asked me something.

"Rosie, can you promise me…. If we ever need to go anywhere. We go camping…" I nodded my head and crossed my pinky with his signifying that I promised. Nothing was more comphorting than a campfire and a warm sleeping bag under the stars.

END FLASHBACK

"Rosie to go grab the tent from the garage, and put it in the trunk. Were gonna go camping like old times."

He said to me in a tear worn voice that made me feel sorrow and pity. I nodded and started to walk to complete his request but he stopped me and got down to my level,

"Its going to be ok…what ever happens… it's supposed to happen." I couldn't look in his eyes so I left. A forever painted frown on my face. I went out the back door and into the garage (two separate buildings) up the stairs past everything we were leaving behind. I grabbed the tent as well as other various camping and surviving essentials. Logan gets forgetful when he is nervous. I put the supplies in the car while Logan grabbed other necessities. Logan then threw a ton of cash into a security box which is hidden inside the trunks lining. The ride was silent. But when we got there I had to break the silence I couldn't take it any more. I burst out laughing and Logan joined in. it felt good to laugh. First time I even smiled since we got ho- hom- I can't say it. Since we got…. To the Mitchell residence. I stopped when I heard a rustling coming from trees. Then a man who I instantly had a bad feeling about popped out of the bushes.

"Well hello there." He said oddly like he was about to kill someone any second.

"Hello sir…" I said Logan gave me a look.

"Are you two lost?" he asked in a sickening tone.

"No sir… were just going to be camping… for a while." My brother replied. He then asked if he could speak to my brother in private!

"Can I Rosie?" my brother turned to ask me knowing I was a better judge of character than him. BUT WHAT WAS I SUPPOSED TO SAY? I think he's gonna kill you? Not right in front of him at least.

"Sure, ill make a fire." Was all that I said…. Then they ran off into the woods as I made a fire.

AN: sorry it took so long its really hard to write the same thing from another pov lol. I give Stephanie Meyer props! Do you like Rosalina chapters? I can keep doing them if you want or I could just mix their point of views. So anyway. I basically just gave you story line there. I was going to save it but the story actually hasten started yet. This story is about Logan and being a part of the camp. Im just explaining how he got there. I only have 1 or 2 more chapters before a HUGE time skip. He's 17 now and after the time skip he will be 21. so anyyyyy wayyyy REVIEW if you don't review I wont update simple as that and no I don't do the whole OOOHHHH im a brat and I wont update unless you review! I just don't have the motivation to update. ALSO please read determination and love it's a Kendall and Katie thing. Its not like nasty stuff lol. Its touching Kendall and Katie not raunchy. Any way! REVIEW!


	4. Fluff but after this this story is on

Orphinated assassin chapter 4

**_First things first! I have the rest of the story planned out and i know that there will be a sequal! It will be called Break the Chain. PLEASE read the AN and PS and the bottom they are VERRY IMPORTANT!_**

A SPECIAL THANKS TO BEAUTYWITHBRAINS BECAUSE SHES THE REASON THIS IS UPDATED!

AN sorry I haven't updated in a bit. It's been hell here in my little rinky dink town. Sooo yeah tell me if you like Rosies point of view of not. I don't think ill have it in much longer. If I talk too much more then Ill spoil it. ON WITH THE LITERATURE!

LPOV Ik sooo many of you are glad.

I walked out to Rosie and hugged her.

"What's going on Logie?" she asked in an intimidated voice. I crouched down to her level once more and held her hands in mine so I could see her crackle nail polish. I looked into her bright green, almost anime eyes that were on her olive skinned face which was framed by her perfectly flawless natural curls that were a little messed up from rolling on the ground.

"This man has offered me a job that keeps me and more importantly YOU safe. So were going to live with him, at his camp." A tear fell out of her glittered eye, down her button nose and fell onto my hands. I felt emotion rage through me. This was the best thing for her. I picked her up and put her in the car. I packed everything while she cried. I got in the car and followed the mans instructions to get to the camp. After a bunch of turns and twists that seemed like we were going in a bunch of circles, we reached 20 foot high wrought iron gates that, for what my assumption is worth, wrapped around the whole place. The man entered a code that I never ended up learning, and the gates opened. I hopped out of the car with Rosie in my arms, and children began to come out of their cabins.

"Campers! We have two new guests staying with us. These are the long lost children of the infamous TUCKER HUNDERSON. I trust you will make them feel welcome, and treat them like you would treat your brothering." The kids showed no emotion as they rushed to unpack things from the car. A girl who was my age and her little brother who was about 13…. Had emotion… and walked up to us.

"Well hello Mr and Ms Henderson. Were new comers here too. Im Phanella and this is Jackson. Were the Botilair children."

"Nice to meet you." I said.

"What did my brother get him self into?" Rosie asked with no expression on her face. Phanella frowned and simply said.

"He'll be fine if he's good hunny." Rosie nodded understanding more than I did. We chatted about various things until she was instructed to show us our room. We shared a cabin with them.

I walked into the cabin. There was an empty floor space that had an area rug. A set of bunk beds on each side, and two dressers. Phanella and Rosie decided to unpack, and Jackson invited me on a walk to talk to him.

Rosie POV:

"Big time rush! That was the last band I saw live before we came here!" Phi-Phi told me as she pulled out my BTR Poster. I told her about my obsession with them. She could be pretty…. But not in the sense that the public likes. More like….. A pixie than a Megan Fox. We talked about boy bands and celebrities as we customized the top bunk all for me.

"What are these?" she asked, pulling out my stack of Shakespeare, Emily Bronte, and JK Rowling.

"MY BOOKS!" I said ripping the pieces of literature from her hands. And putting them on a shelf above my headboard right under the ceiling. I then explained how each book is beloved to me. I then got to the bottom where my 2 abused copies and 1 brand spanking new copy of Romeo and Juliet were.

"These are my life…. They mean more to me than life its self. It feels new every time I read it." I said putting them on my shelf. We then switched to lighter topics as the boys strutted in fist bumping each other.

Logan POV:

"I'm still new here…. But I had to learn the rules fast. And I didn't have anyone to help me out."

"Alright… so what are the rules?" I asked knowing he was dead serious.

"In this camp… its kill or be killed. And that sick bastard-"he said pointing to a large mansion. He must have been referencing to the man who runs the camp. The man who took us in.

"Has no heart. He does this thing he calls training… he basically takes you and someone els… another innocent Orphinated child, and makes you fight to the death. Ive been here a month…. And ive killed 15 people…. Scratch that… 15 children… every other day you have training… and the day your not in a tournament… your either on a mission… killing some politician, or your doing wretched training in the "gym"- he said making air quotes "you don't know what you've gotten yourself into." He said.

"I'm only doing this to keep Rosie safe… that's all that matters." After that we chatted about everything from how his sister is a pain to how ive dated celebrities. To Scarlett.

I walked back in the cabin. To Rosie and Phanella laughing. I could tell this was the right thing to do.

All the sudden a bell rung and all the kids went running… including Phanella and Jackson. I picked up Rosie and saw some children that were dressed adequately, conversing and walking into a building that was labeled dining hall. Others were gathered in a large group screaming and hollering. The man was calling out names.

"Those are the people that don't get to eat today because they didn't train hard enough." A platinum blonde said to me in passing. After all the rejects left to go back to their cabins for the night, I went up to the man.

"Logan, im surprised you're not in there. Henderson's like you two get 1rst class meals. Unlike all of my other refugees."

"I know sir, and thank you sir, but I have a few questions." I asked and he nodded for me to ask my questions.

"What happened to my possessions?" I asked.

"Your car and everything you had in it are being stored in the Henderson garage except from things you need to function in and about your cabin those are on your beds as you have most likely figured out. You can use your car any time your on a mission. Any other time you are to be here… training or sleeping. Get what im saying?"

"Yes sir." I said feeling more and more like a lost puppy.

"As for the large amount of 100 dollar bills in the car and the rest of the possessions. It's all there. The money is yours and I don't want to cross a Henderson." I nodded and shook his hand

"Get a good nights rest… remember I expect more out of you than the others. Your first mission is in a week." He said as he walked away.

I walked into the dining hall to see a long line of kids getting what looked like a miniscule amount of mashed potatoes on a tray. And on the other side of the hall, was a shorter line of still emotionless kids who were receiving food from a buffet like salad, or a meat. Or a burger. But still small amounts. The kids serving the food were younger than Rosie. And the "trainees" that were receiving food were Rosies age and up. We got our food, and sat next to the Botilairs, and I asked about why there are two lines.

"There are two lines for the upper and lower classes. "Name" kids who are experts at what they do because they learned from their parents, go in the higher quality line. And then threes the people who are under appreciated. The no bodies. They go hungry most of the time"

"Why? Most of the under appreciated kids and my age…. They need food." Rosie said wisely and curiously.

"because its just the order things go… believe me Rosie its now how I would imagine things… but this camp is all most of us have to hang on to."

"So Botilair… ive heard it somewhere before…." I asked trying to remember where I remembered the infamous name.

"You probably know us from the Leamony Snickett series of unfortunate events. Were the bases of the story. My uncle wrote about his chronicles when he tried to get us and our fortune when our parents were murdered." Phanella explained.

"Wait… wasn't there three of you?" Rosie said with her obvious curiosity for all books.

"You're probably thinking of our deceased little sister Roxy. She was just a baby when our parents died. She died because a tetnis knife chopped off her finger." Jackson answered

"Like from the 13th book "The Haunted Hospital"?" Rosie asked finally happy that books were becoming a part of her life again.

…. I could tell by the twinkle in his eye that he had a thing for Rosie that he just didn't realize because he was 3 years younger than her.

They were off talking about books and I turned my attention to my teacher of survival, Phanella.

We ate and chatted and were one of the last to head off to the cabins. I went to tuck Rosie into the bottom bunk, when Phanella simply said.

"Top bunk Logan, top bunk." I didn't know why but I trusted her. I lie down and listen to shot guns and fighting all night….

I doubt this plan…..

AN

Ok! Ik I haven't updated in a while but a lot has been going on good and bad…a good one is I GOT AN AUDITION FOR A DISNEY SHOWWWWW! Im sooo excited and I hope I get the part! And I updated this because I got the loveliest fan letter. And im happy to write as long as Ik that people like to read it click that pretty review button down at the bottom please

XOXO

Nessieobsessed

PS! very important!

In the past few months ive been sharing my idea for my story with people and they always make me ask the same thing…. Well why did you make it kids… and my answer for what gave me that push to write it is Alicia… a friend that will appear as a main character in the story a little later on. But for a few years now I have been involved in the raising awareness for the InvisableChildren cause. There are things like my story happening out there in real life…. Children in the USA are mostly kidnapped and forced to become prostitutes, or deal drugs, or do other horrible. In other war ridden countries….. children are forced into war. These invisible children are doing what they are told needs to be done… and what they do…they do so they don't get killed. It's a growing issue… THIS NEEDS TO BE STOPPED! Most people have no idea what this is… but you should…. Recently there has been dancing awareness programs coming along… and since im a dancer I naturally had to take part. But for the first time in years…. So you think you can dance is recognizing that people that have been freed and people who volunteer for the program dance for the kids who cant.. and they did a piece on it. Which is linked below. This is a very serious matter… and I hope you take it as seriousally as I do.

.com/so-you-think-you-can-dance/video/caitlynn-and-mitchells-invisible-children-routine-hip-hop-sytycd-july-13 youll notice there slightly off sync and the girl is better but it still holds meaning. The song featured in that is a lupe fiasco song called break the chain about the invisible children. Which is linked below.

.com/watch?v=EkJ2gQVSDxA and the lyrics are below…

.

[Hook]  
>I waited all the night to play<br>I still can't find a way  
>But if I work it one more day<br>I might just break the Chain  
>I might just break the Chain<br>I might just break the Chain  
>Lupe Fiasco [Verse 1]<br>Freedom, we can use some of that especially where we from  
>Where we grew up like a green thumb<br>Its like a criminal is the only thing you can become

Look at what I became  
>Something like a phenom, nothin but a g thang<br>Things I've seen when I'm looking out of these frames  
>Pictures I painted on the walls where we hang<br>From the trees we hung  
>Strange fruit man look at how we swung<br>How the hell you gonna tell us something  
>We ain't have a father<br>How to try to grow up and be one  
>See umm feel it in my bones<br>That I'm sittin on a throne  
>Like a killer with a crone<br>When I slit another poach  
>Shed a whole lot of light on a little bit of home<br>[Hook]  
>Sway [Verse 2]<br>super swatter, the kid remains but I represent  
>I ain't no paper planes. I'm fly<br>Plus, I dont write no more, sorta from the top  
>I'll show you <span>razor<span> stay sharp  
>But I knew how to <span>razor<span> blade  
>I've paid my dues and now I wait for change<br>Because the flows so rude  
>It goes without asking Lupe<br>I'm so big, you aim to break

[Hook]  
>Lupe Fiasco [Verse 3]<br>Chain broke, you ain't make a rep for your chain smoke  
>No cigarrettes on my plane, yo<br>Stunt your ham bones from the game though  
>Put it on mine, take a long time<br>B-A-Barock is how I'm livin' online  
>On a webisode like let's go let 'em know<br>That I put up the footage that I'm takin' your shine  
>Wanna see the real change? look in your mind<br>Your brain look like your ? brotha  
>Overgrow, overload, broken zone<br>Niggas playing games in the hood they got you stuck-up  
>Playa thinkin' that its cool to be a pimp still<br>We gon' set it free like a fish in a ?  
>Take this home, rearrange it, change it<br>Danger, Sway-zer, Lupe Laser. Pow!

.com/homepage this focusus on what is happening un middle eastern countries with the war….

_**THIS IS IMPORTANT! SO DON'T JUST SIT THERE! DO SOMETHING!**_


End file.
